Un nouveau départ
by ashoucara
Summary: Salut! Alors je vous présente ma toute première fic! :) je suis plutôt nulle pour les résumés mais je peux vous dire que se sera en grande partit sur Grey. Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi venez voir :). P.S: merci a CoeurEnOr pour la correction. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir voila je vous présente ma toute première fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :). Je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement de tout.

PDV Grey :

On rentrait d'une mission choisie par Erza, quand Natsu et moi nous nous sommes mit comme d'habitude à nous battre.

-Hey le nudiste ta un problème ?

-Ouais et mon problème c'est toi l'enflammer du cul.

Nous allions en venir aux mains quand tout à coup :

-Vous allez arrêter oui ?! Hurla Erza

-O-oui madame.

Nous continuons d'avancer tranquillement, on fini par apercevoir la guilde mais je trouvais qu'Erza était un peu trop silencieuse.

-Qu'-y a-t-il Erza ? Demanda Lucy

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... comme si quelqu'un nous regardais...

\- Tu as une idée de pourquoi tu as cette impression ?

-Non aucune.

Nous restâmes perplexes. Plus on se rapprochait de la guilde et plus nous avions la même impression que Erza. .On restait sur nos gardes, en ce rapprochant de plus près on vit une ombre devant la porte.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est une ombre non ?

-Oui c'est peut-être mon pressentiment... resté sur vos gardes.

Natsu renifla un peu puis nous dit :

-Non je ne pense pas que nous devons rester sur nos garde sa a une odeur que je connais.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent Natsu.

PDV Externe :

Ils s'avancèrent rapidement pour constater qu'en fait il s'agissait simplement d'une parfaite inconnue, inconsciente et surtout blessée.

Erza se baissa pour voir si cette inconnue était encore vivante, heuresement elle l'était.

-Vite, il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur, elle est encore en vie ! Cria Erza.

Grey la pris dans ses bras et l'enmena a l'infirmerie de la guilde. Immédiatement, Wendy accourue dans la pièce pour la soignée. Mais elle ne su pourquoi, sa ne marchais pas.

-Pourquoi sa ne marche pas ? Se demanda-t-elle. Après tout se n'est qu'une humaine non ?

-Et bien c'est se que je croyais mais peut-être que non ? Répondit Erza.

-Il faudrait peut-être la soignée mais artificiellement ? Suggéra Lucy.

Wendy acquiesça et se mis au travail. Après quelques minutes de soins, ils laissèrent la jeune femme se reposer. Ils se retrouvèrent autour d'une table à laquelle le sujet de l'inconnue faisait rage.

-Je me demande qui est cette femme. Et surtout qu'es-ce qu'elle fait la dans un si mauvais état. Fit Grey

-Moi je suis sur d'avoir déjà sentit son odeur… mais ou ? se demandait Natsu

-Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, attendre qu'elle se réveille. Dit Erza.

-Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. Approuva Lucy.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apercevoir avec stupéfaction deux personnes que toute la guilde connaissait.

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez bien le début ? Si oui laissez une Review ;).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les nouveaux membres de Fairy Tail.

C'était deux personnes que toute la guilde connaissait très bien.

-Que faite vous la ? Demanda Erza

-Nous venons pour intégrer votre guilde. Fit l'un des 2 hommes.

Toute la guilde fut abasourdie.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous intégrer notre guilde ? Saber Thooth ne vous suffit plus ? Demanda Makarov

Ils baissèrent les yeux.

-Cette guilde nous énervent elle est vraiment devenu insupportable … ils sont sans gènes et il ya pleins d'autres choses.

-Mais enfin je pensais que vous adoriez Saber Thooth. Surtout toi Sting. Fit Lucy

-Rogue et moi nous sommes formels, nous allons nous venger de Saber Thooth ! Cria Sting.

Nous vîmes bien que Rogue et Sting était très en colère presque sur le point de tout casser. Pourtant ce n'est pas le style de Rogue lui qui est si taciturne et qui montrait peut ses sentiments, on aurait dit que tout sa le dépassait. Que c'était-il passé ?

-Je dois vous laissez je vais aller changer ses bandages. Fit Wendy.

Et Wendy partit à l'infirmerie.

-Vous s'avez que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer d'autres guildes sous peine de sanctions sévères ? Et puis que s'est t-il passé pour que vous soyez aussi en colère ?Demanda Makarov.

-Nous en payerons les conséquences si il le faut mais c vital de nous venger d'eux, mais nous ne pouvons vous dire les raisons qui nous poussent à faire sa.

-Frosh pense la même chose. Fit le petit Exceed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pendant ce temps a l'infirmerie XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy commença à enlever les bandages du bras de la jeune femme.

-Elle est belle. Pensa-t-elle.

La jeune femme bougea légèrement ce que Wendy ne manqua pas de voir. On aurait dit qu'elle souffrait énormément .Sa pouvait se comprendre, avec le nombre de blessure qu'elle avait. Cela dit pourquoi personne ne la cherchait ? Elle devait bien avoir de la famille quelque part. L'inconnue gémit de douleur. Wendy soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de la soigné au plus vite. Son état ne s'améliorait pas, plus sa allait et plus elle devenait fragile. Ce qui avait tendance à inquiéter notre jeune Chasseuse de Dragon. Elle regarda la jeune femme en murmurant :

-Qui es-tu ?

Wendy soupira. Ce n'est pas comme sa qu'elle allait guérir, alors elle se remit au travaille essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Pendant ce temps a la guilde XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-S'il vous plait, accepter nous dans votre guilde. Firent Rogue et Sting en même temps.

-Je veux bien, mais il faudra me dire les raisons qui vous poussent à vouloir attaquer Saber Thooth. Fit Makarov. Je ne révèlerai sous aucun prétexte vos motivations.

-Très bien maitre. Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Mirajane tu pourrais leurs inscrire l'emblème s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur maitre. Dit- elle avec son sourire habituel.

-Je vais voir si Wendy a besoin d'aide. Fit Grey.

Puis il partit. Le reste de la guilde trouva bien vite un moyen de s'occuper.

Lorsque Grey arriva à l'infirmerie il vit Wendy gesticuler dans tout les sens. Se demandant se qui lui arrivait, il s'approcha d'elle, et lui demanda :

-Que t'arrive t-il Wendy ?

Wendy avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui répondit :

-J'ai envie d'aller au toilette, mais je n'ai pas fini de la soigner.

Grey se retint de rire, c'était méchant mais la situation était vraiment comique.

-Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux .Lui proposa t-il

-Sa ne te gène pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Et puis ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut juste enlever les bandages et les remplacer par des nouveaux.

-Oui, mais avant de mettre le nouveaux bandage il faut lui mettre de la crème pour cicatrices. D'accord ?

-Ok.

-Merci beaucoup Grey. Fit –elle avant de se mettre à courir en dehors de l'infirmerie.

Grey éclata de rire. Oh oui, cette situation embarrassante pour Wendy était vraiment comique. Apres le fou rire passé, il se mit a retiré les bandages de la jeune fille sur sa cuisse. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée sur ce qui c'étais passer pour qu'elle se retrouve dans cette état mais, cette chose ou cette personne c'est acharné sur elle. Il soupira. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante pourtant. Enfin les humains et les animaux peuvent être étranges parfois.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Le réveil.

Une semaine passa sans que la jeune inconnue ne reprenne connaissance. Cela fait une semaine que sont état de santé s'aggrave, et malgré qu'ils ne la connaissent pas, tout le monde s'inquiète pour elle. Personne ne la cherchait, à croire que personne ne la connaissait ou pire encore qu'elle n'existait pas dans la société. Une journée de plus passa sans que qu'elle ne se réveille. Les traitements artificiels ne marchaient presque pas sur elle. En réalité, tout le monde savaient que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Autres chose que les autres mages de la guilde avec remarquer avec Sting et Rogue, Frosh était bien là, mais pas Lector. Que s'est il passé avec Saber Thooth et les dragons jumeaux ? C'est une question que toute la guilde se posait.

Mais malgré tout c'était plus de l'inconnue que de Lector dont parlais la guilde.

-Sont état empire de jours en jours, C'est de ma faute, je suis incapable de la soignée, je ne suis pas assez forte. Fit Wendy sur le point de pleurer.

-Ne pleure pas Wendy, ce n'est pas de ta faute, il doit y avoir quelque chose qui fait que ta magie ne marche pas sur elle. Supposa Lucy.

-Oui, mais quoi ? Demanda Grey

-Un sort qui contre la magie peut-être ? Fit Erza

-Si c'est vraiment un sort contre la magie pourquoi lui avoir jeté se sort ? Demanda Lucy.

-Sa je ne peux pas te le dire… Il faut vraiment qu'elle se réveille. Fit Erza.

Sans plus de parole, le groupe se sépara, Natsu partit manger au bar, Lucy rentre chez elle, Erza part voir les annonces de boulot et Wendy et Grey partirent à l'infirmerie voir la blessée. Depuis la dernière fois Grey aidait régulièrement Wendy pour soignée la jeune femme blessée. Il lui était d'une grande aide.

-Grey pourrais-tu me passer la crème s'il te plait ? Demanda la jeune Wendy

-Bien sur. Dit-il en lui passant la crème. Alors son état s'améliore ?

-Oui, elle semble aller bien mieux qu'avant même si ce n'est pas toujours sa, il ne reste plus cas savoir combien de temps elle restera endormie. Fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-J'espère que se sera pas longtemps.

Wendy approuva. Et ils continuèrent de la soignée. Erza, curieuse de savoir si sa allait mieux fut contente de savoir qu'enfin elle commençait à aller mieux. Une deuxième semaine passa sans que la jeune inconnue ne se réveille, cependant son état de santé allait de mieux en mieux, se qui rassuraient l'ensemble de la guilde qui commençait à s'impatienter de son réveille. Cela dit tout le monde commençaient vraiment a se demander se qui se passait, il était vraiment rare de voir Rogue et Sting, tout le monde sentait que quelque chose allait se passer, mais quoi ? Mystère.

Tout allait dans le meilleure des monde, la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail avaient décidé d'attendre le réveille de l'inconnue en espérant que cela ne prennent pas trop de temps, mais selon Wendy elle devrait se réveillée dans peut de temps. Wendy partit de nouveau à l'infirmerie avec Grey. C'était devenu une habitude, et comme d'habitude Grey jouait l'assistant tandis que Wendy faisait le médecin. Mais alors que tout se passait comme d'habitude, la jeune femme bougea la tète sur les cote avant de la repositionnée normalement. Cela étonna nos deux mages. Alors tout doucement les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent, laissant voir ses beaux yeux bleu vert.

-Ou suis-je ? Demanda t-elle.

* * *

Une review ?


	4. Chapter 4

J'ai complètement oubliée de préciser. Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi. A par Misaki.

Bonne lecture. ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 : Une histoire sans vie.

Ou suis-je ? Demanda t-elle

-Tout va bien tu es a Fairy Tail. La rassura Wendy. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

\- J'ai…j'ai un peu mal partout. Dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Tiens prend sa, ça devrait aller après.

-D'accord, merci. Dit-elle en prenant le médicament.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda Grey.

\- Je… je m'appelle Misaki… Misaki Takeshita.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Wendy et lui c'est Grey.

\- Ravis de te connaitre. Fit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Moi de même.

-N'est pas peur, nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Fit Grey.

-O-oui.

-Sa na pas l'air d'aller, veut-tu manger quelque chose ? Ou boire ? Demanda Wendy.

-Euh, je ne veux pas vous posez de problème. Merci pour votre hospitalité, et désolée pour vous avoir embêté. Fit-elle gênée.

Elle se leva en vitesse, mais retomba aussi vite. Non seulement ses blessures l'empêchais de marcher mais aussi le fait qu'elle n'est pas manger ni bu depuis plus de 2 semaines se faisait ressentir. La jeune femme se mis à pleurer comme une petite fille a qui on aurait pris son ours en peluche. Immédiatement Grey se pencha vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais en fait elle était vraiment très belle. Elle avait de long cheveux blond doré et des yeux bleu vert. Son nez est plutôt petit mais allait très bien avec la forme de son visage, et ses lèvres était pulpeuse et bien rose. Son visage était fin et bien dessiné. Son visage respirait la gentillesse et la sérénité. Physiquement elle était bien formée malgré sa maigreur évidente. Tout comme Lucy et Erza et d'autres filles de la guilde elle avait des courbes généreuses, sans en devenir vulgaire. Reprenant enfin conscience, il l'entendit prononcer :

-Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux plus courir, je ne pourrais plus les fuir et ils vont me tuer. Dit-elle en pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Misaki, qui veut te tuer ? Fit Grey sérieusement.

-Depuis ma naissance, des guildes noir m'enlève sans arrêt pour m'enlever mon pouvoir, mais ils n'ont toujours pas réussi, ils ont tués mes parent et mon grand frère uniquement dans ce but. Il ya peu j'ai entendue que quelqu'un aurait peut être trouvé une façon pour me prélever se pourvoir que j'ai hérité de mes ancêtres. A ce moment, c'était une tentative de plus qui avait échoué. Pensant que je m'étais évanouie ils ont parlés du fait d'avoir trouvé une façon pour peut-être réussir à m'extraire ce pouvoir. Alors j'ai attendue que l'on me dépose à ma cellule pour les prendre par surprise. Mais a cause de cette échec qu'il on fait et de leur habitude de me frapper pour le plaisir, j'étais vraiment épuisée. Mais l'adrénaline et la peur on prit possession de moi, et je me suis enfuie. Immédiatement ils ont lancés des personnes pour m'intercepter et certainement encore me frapper pour mon irrespect envers eux mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais je suis passée et je me suis enfuie sans trop savoir ou aller. Je me suis cachée pendant un bon moment dans des ruelles peu fréquentées. Et finalement l'un d'eux ma retrouvée et a essayer de m'attraper, ce qu'il a réussit à faire mais avant de me remmener auprès de son maitre il ma ruée de coup pour me faire comprendre que se que j'ai fait ce n'était pas bien, mais a force ça ma énervée alors je l'ai frappé et je me suis mise à courir encore et encore. Puis je suis arrivée devant votre guilde et je me suis évanouie. Mais je suis étonnée de me retrouvée ici, je pensais qu'ils allaient encore m'emmener je ne sais ou. Alors merci a vous. Mais maintenant je crains de repartir, je suis désolée a cause de moi vous aller être embarqués dans quelque chose qui ne vous concerne pas. Expliqua t-elle.

-Mais c'est affreux ! Fit Wendy

-On s'y habitue avec le temps. Fit-elle avec un sourire triste révélant ses fossettes.

-Et tu croyais qu'on allait te laisser te faire frapper tout les jours sans que l'on fasse quelque chose ? Dit Grey légèrement énervé.

-Je ne peux pas abuser de votre gentillesse et puis vous ne me connaissez même pas. Je ne ferais que de vous apporter de ennuie. C'est triste mais je suis condamnée à vivre comme sa.

-Mais enfin pourquoi pense tu comme sa ? Demanda Wendy Nous sommes une guilde de mages puissants, nous pouvons t'aidée à développer ton pouvoir et nous te protègerons tant que nous le pourrons, tu ne peux pas être condamnée à vivre comme sa, le destin n'est pas si cruelle. Fit-elle

-Wendy a raison, nous te protègerons tant que nous le pourrons alors s'il te plait accepte notre aide. Dit –il avec un beau sourire.

La jeune femme les regarda tout les deux, puis elle se remit à pleurer, en leur disant :

-Merci… merci pour tout.

Juste après ça, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à rougir telle des tomates. Grey les regarda, les insistant a lui dire ce qui ce passait.

-Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes déshabillés ? Fit Misaki le regardant avec une gène indescriptible.

-Hum ? Ah ! Sa recommence ! Fit-il avant de se rhabiller aussi vite.

Ce à quoi ni Grey, ni Wendy ne s'attendaient à voir c'est la jeune fille rigolée. Cela leur fit chaud au cœur, ils avaient l'impression de l'avoir sauvée sans aucun effort.

Grey l'aida à se relever, et alla s'assoir, pendant ce temps Wendy était partit tout leur expliquer, et put voir que eux aussi avait le même avis qu'elle et Grey. Elle en profita pour demander a Mirajane de préparer quelque chose afin qu'elle mange. Puis ils la laissèrent se reposée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps…

Un peu plus loin, quelque part un peu après Magnolia ce tien un repère hors du sentier. On disait que si l'on s'approchait de trop près ce repère, on n'en ressortait pas vivant ou alors avec de grave blessures. A l'intérieur de ce repère, on pouvait entendre des cries de souffrance.

-Vous deviez la rattraper pas la laisser auprès des membres de cette foutu guilde ! Cria une voix féminine.

-Ex-excusés nous maitresse. Firent des voix masculine en essayant de reprendre leurs souffles.

-Je me fiche de vos excuses ! Aller me l'a cherchée au plus vite après lui avoir pris son pouvoir, je l'a tuerai pour son affront envers nous ! Fit la mystérieuse femme avant de se mettre à rire, d'un rire diabolique. Puis elle se remit à battre les hommes, qui endurèrent mille et une souffrances.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'enlèvement.

Deux semaines passèrent après l'éveille de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas vraiment récupérée malgré tout les soins que lui prodiguait la guilde. Ils firent donc tous la connaissance de la jeune Misaki qui a vingt ans. Durant se laps de temps Sting et Rogue essayaient tant bien que mal de s'intégrer mais il y avait encore et toujours se mal être qui les rongeaient. Eux aussi aimaient beaucoup la jeune fille même si cela ne faisait que peut de temps qu'il la connaissait, ils sentaient comme le besoin de la protéger. La jeune femme essayait de se lever mais retomba mollement.

-Aie ! fit-elle en massant le genou.

Erza rentra au même moment et retrouva la jeune femme à terre.

-Tout va bien ?

-Et bien si tu considère que je tombe a chaque moment ou je souhaite marcher non, mais sinon oui. Répondit-elle en souriant.

Je vois. Fit Erza en l'aidant à se relever.

-Vraiment… je vous pose beaucoup de problème, je suis désolée. Soupira-elle

-Ne t'excuse pas, sa nous fait plaisir de pouvoir aider des personne dans le besoin. Fit Erza avec un petit sourire.

Misaki soupira.

-Misaki, tu as dit que des guildes noires t'enlevaient pour t'extraire un pouvoir, quel est se pouvoir ? demanda Erza.

Misaki l'a regarda sans pouvoir faire ou dire quelque chose.

-Et bien… Commença t-elle.

-Alors ? Demanda Erza.

Elle baissa les yeux et lui commença à lui expliquer ce mystérieux pouvoir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Tiens, Bonjour Sting et Rogue. Fit Mirajane toujours avec son sourire légendaire.

-Bonjour. Firent Rogue et Sting en même temps.

-Vous voulez quelque chose ? Leurs demanda t-elle.

-Non merci, on voulait juste savoir comment allait Misaki.

-A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais demander le Erza. Elle était avec elle toute a l'heure. Répondit –elle.

\- D'accord merci. Répondirent-ils en même temps encore une fois.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de finir la phrase qu'une chaise vola à travers toute la guilde pour atterrir sur Mirajane.

-Mirajane sa va ? Demandaient toute la guilde.

-Parfaitement. Répondit-elle en se relevant avec son sourire habituel.

Juste après ceci de gros bruits, ainsi que des injures se firent entendre a l'entrée de la guilde. Ce ne fut pas difficile de comprendre que c'était Natsu et Grey qui ce battaient encore. En peu de temps ils rentrèrent dans la guilde et, saccagèrent presque toute la guilde par leur folie. Erza qui avait demandée un fraisier comme toujours mais ne l'avait pas mangée, étant partie faire quelque chose.

-Tiens prend sa tête a glace ! hurla Natsu en prenant le fraisier.

Grey ne pouvant bouger rapidement fasse a ce fraisier volant pris ce qui lui passait pas la main, c'est-à-dire Juvia. Le fraisier atterrit sur le visage de Juvia. En état de choc, elle tomba sur ses fesses.

-Juvia est heureuse d'avoir servie à monsieur Grey même si c'était pour le protéger d'un vulgaire tarte. Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La bagarre continua. Jusqu'au moment ou… :

-QUI A MANGE MON FRAISIER, QUE JE PUISSE L'ETRIPPER ! hurla Erza avec une aura plus que menaçante.

A cette phrase, les deux combattants passèrent leur bras sur l'épaule de l'autre et dirent en même temps :

-Eh, tu sais que tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu !

Mais ils comprirent très vite qu'ils auraient du partir en douce, lorsque la rouquine s'avança vers eux en se craquant les doigts.

-C'est vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

Les deux tremblèrent comme des feuilles, avant de pousser un cri de terreur. Quelques minutes après ça Erza retourna s'assoir au bar, laissant Grey et Natsu complètement sonner.

Un hurlement se fit entendre de l'infirmerie, alertant toute la guilde qui se précipita la ou Misaki était enfermée. En ouvrant la porte ils virent Misaki inconsciente sur l'épaule d'un inconnu. Souriant à plaine dents et masqué, ils pouvaient apercevoir sur l'un des ses bras un emblème. Ils se caractériser par une tête de mort ainsi que par le sang qui s'échapper de la tête tout les cotés, deux katana transperçais le crane, et chose qui leurs donnèrent des frissons a tout le monde fut l'expression de cette tête. Elle souriait. Comme pour caractériser la souffrance et la peur a avoir face a cette guilde. Ce qu'ils dit leurs glaça le sang.

-Si vous voulez revoir cette fille vivante ne faite rien et attendez de la revoir, enfin si elle est résistante, elle survivra sinon elle mourra dans une douleur inimaginable. Dit-il avant de se mettre à rire t-elle celui du diable. Ou alors, elle et son pouvoir si spécial nous rejoindrons ! Puis il disparu.

Laissant en choc toute la guilde.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Le pouvoir.

Personnes ne savaient que faire. Ils ne savaient pas ou chercher ni ou pourrait être Misaki. Déconcertée, Erza ne vit qu'une chose à faire.

-Bon écouter moi tous ! Commença t-elle. Il est évident qu'on ne peut laisser Misaki avec cette bande de malade qui ne pense qu'a eu, je propose donc de faire des recherches sur son emblème au bras. Levy, je pense que tu es la mieux placée pour ses recherches. Tu resteras donc ici pour ses recherches, les autres et moi allons faire des groupes afin de chercher dans les environs ils n'ont pas put aller très loin.

-Hey, une minute pourquoi ce serait toi qui nous dirait de faire sa ? Lança un homme de la guilde.

-Il y a des suicidaires ici à ce que je vois. Fit elle d'une voix normal, mais ses yeux disaient le contraire.

L'homme en question baissa immédiatement la tête, faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit.

-Je préfère. Bref, y a-t-il d'autre abjection ?

-N-non madame. Firent l'ensemble de la guilde.

-Bien. Commençons les recherches.

-Mais avant, il faut que je vous parle d'une chose que Misaki m'a dit et, c'est pour cette raison, qu'il faut a tout pris la retrouver.

-Hein ? Firent toute la guilde.

Flash Back :

-Alors ? Demanda Erza.

\- A vrai dire… je ne sais pas qu'elle est ce pouvoir.

-Comment ?

-Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est très dangereux et que s'il tombe entre de mauvaise mains c'est la fin du monde ! Mais je ne pourrais bientôt plus supporter toute leurs tortures. Mon bouclier magique ne tiendra plus longtemps.

-Bouclier magique ? C'est pour cela que la magie de Wendy n'a pas marché sur toi ?

-Oui. Et c'est également pour cela que j'ai du mal à guérir de toutes ces blessures. C'est ce que ma mère a trouvé pour me protéger de ses expériences. Mais avec tout ce qu'il on essayer le bouclier est devenu très faible et ne pourra bientôt plus me protéger. S'il ce casse ils pourront extraire mon pouvoir. Erza s'il te plait si jamais il réussisse il faudra que tu me tue.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il est probable que je ne puisse plus contrôlée et que je tue un nombre incalculable de personnes innocentes. Et je ne veux pas sa !

\- Mais ils t'auront enlevé ton pouvoir tu viens de le dire toi-même.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais mon pouvoir est très spécial, il a deux partit : La partie obscur et la parti lumière comme je la surnomme. La partit lumière est en premier plan donc ce sera celle la qui enlèveront et pas la parti obscur. Ce pouvoir c'est l'équilibre de moi-même entre la haine que j'éprouve et la gentillesse dont je fais preuve.

\- Comment sais-tu autant de chose sur ce pouvoir alors que tu ne sais même pas quelle est ton pouvoir ?

-Ma mère me l'a dit. Fit –elle avec un grand sourire

-Ta mère ?

-Oui ! Elle est apparue un jour alors que je faisais usage de mon pouvoir et elle ma expliquée tout sa. Ce qui fait que j'ai repris conscience. Mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de m'expliqué quelle est ce pouvoir. Juste de m'expliqué les répercutions.

-Je vois. Quand tu seras rétablie il faudra que tu t'entraine pour pouvoir contrôler ton pouvoir et que l'on sache en quoi il consiste.

\- D'accord ! Mais Erza tu ne m'a pas dit t'as réponse… pourrais-tu me tuer si jamais sa arrivait ?

-Sa ne t'arrivera pas, Fairy Tail sera la pour te protéger. Répondit Erza en souriant.

Misaki l'a regarda, puis lui sourit et lui dit :

-Merci… Merci beaucoup !

-C'est normal. Fit Erza.

Fin du Flash Back.

-Alors il faut a tout pris la retrouver !

-Oui /d'accord. Répondirent tous les membres de la guilde.

Tous les groupes se firent rapidement. Se fut les groupes de missions habituels.

Cotés Grey.

Ils marchèrent vers la forêt environnante, Natsu reniflant afin de savoir si Misaki était dans les parages. A la place de celle qu'il cherchait, ce fut la même personne qui l'avait enlevée.

-Regarder, c'est le même type que toute a l'heure ! Fit Grey.

-Oui, faites attention, il a l'air fort. Fit Erza.

-Super ! Cria Natsu.

-Aye Sir ! Fit Happy.

-Ou est Misaki ? Demanda Lucy.

-Elle ? Oh ! Surement en train de se faire torturée ou un truc dans le genre. Répondit-il en rigolant.

-Qui est tu ? Demanda Erza essayant t'en bien que mal de se contrôler

-Moi ? Haha, je t'intéresse ? J'accepte de te le dire si tu passe une nuit avec moi.

-Dans se qu'a là pas besoin de perdre notre temps avec ses enfantillages. Viens plutôt te battre ! Fit Erza laissant exploser sa colère en lui sautant dessus.

-Erza ! Crièrent Lucy et Wendy.

L'homme évita aisément le coup d'épée.

-Continués d'avancer, et retrouver Misaki, il faut laisser le moins de temps passer afin de la retrouver vivante ! Cria Erza. Ne vous occupés pas de moi et avancé je vous rattraperais après !

-Mais… Tenta Lucy

-Lucy, elle à raison il faut que l'on parte a la recherche de Misaki. Et puis Erza est très forte elle pourra s'occuper de se type toute seule. Fit Grey.

Lucy soupira, mais acquiesça quand même. Et sur ses paroles Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy, Wendy et Carla partirent à la recherche de Misaki.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le commencement d'une guerre.

A la guilde.

Readers était resté avec Levy, Droy, Jett et le maitre afin de redessiner l'emblème de cette guilde noir. Ce qu'il fit sans problème. Mais un problème, virent les déranger, aucun emblèmes de se genre n'existait.

-Comment cela peut-il être possible ? fit Levy s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange… fit Makarov.

-Que devrions-nous faire ? Nous n'avons aucune piste sur eux et il ne nous a pas dire son prénom.

-Il faut malgré tout chercher un indice, n'importe lequel ! Reprit Levy la main sous le menton.

\- Et si on demandait a Crime Sorcière, les guildes noir sa les connait. Fit Droy en engloutissant son bout de poulet.

-Bonne idée Droy ! Fit Makarov.

Et sur ce, tout le monde vaqua a leur occupation.

Coté Grey.

Tous couraient en appelant Misaki, espérant ainsi qu'elle réponde et appelle à l'aide. Mais rien seul le bruit du vent leur répondait. Même Natsu n'arrivait pas à sentir sont odeur. C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la première fois ou ils ont trouvé Misaki devant la porte de la guilde, inconsciente. Lorsqu'il avait reniflé son odeur lui avait semblé familière. Mais pourquoi ne retrouvait-il pas ? Ne pas se souvenir de ceci le mis hors de lui car il s'avait, il sentait que c'était la clé qui les amènerai a elle. Pourtant impossible de retrouver. C'était comme si il était devenu amnésique.

-Natsu attention ! Hurla Lucy.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se prit une énorme boule de feu. La vitesse et le vent ne lui permit pas de l'esquivé.

-Natsu ! Hurlèrent tous ses compagnons.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui ! Il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! S'en ai fini de la salamandre HAHA ! Fit une jeune femme, tout en enlevant son masque en forme de chat, ainsi que sa cape noir.

La jeune femme était brune, légèrement maquillée, les yeux noisette. Elle porte une robe rouge assez coute et des bottines noir. Une tenue absolument pas adapté pour se battre.

-Alors ? Vous êtes prêt a vous battre ? fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

-Moi, je suis toujours partant pour une bonne baston ! Fit une petite tête rose.

-Natsu ! Cria Lucy Soulagée.

-Partez ! Fit Natsu. Je peux m'en chargé seul.

Wendy qui ne fessait que de regarder ce qui se passait s'avança vers Natsu.

-Que fais-tu Wendy ? Je vous est dit de partir!

\- Il te faut plus de force pour te battre, alors tiens. Fit elle en se mettant a la soigné.

-Merci Wendy. Partez maintenant. Reprit Natsu.

A contre cœur ses amis s'en allèrent, seul Happy resta avec lui afin de l'aider un peu.

-Intéressant, la Salamandre n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas grave, il me reste juste quelque chose à faire. Fit-elle avant de disparaitre et de réapparaitre devant Wendy et d'une rapidité infaillible la blessa gravement.

-Wendy ! Hurlèrent de nouveau tout le monde.

-Haha vous avez 48h pour la sauvée, sinon elle mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ! HAHAHAHAHA ! Ria-t-elle en partant.

Grey essaya de la rattraper mais peine perdue elle était vraiment trop rapide.

-Putain ! fit-il.

-Wendy ! Wendy est-ce que tu m'entends ? Fit Carla en pleure.

-Il faudrait la ramener à la guilde. Fit Natsu

-Oui mais pour Misaki qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lucy.

-Retourner tous a la guilde moi je vais la trouver. Fit Grey avec une voix glaciale.

-Mais Grey…. Attend Grey ! Cria Lucy mais Grey n'était déjà plus dans sont chant de vision.

-Ah ! Il m'énerve ce glaçon ! Bouda Natsu.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Wendy est gravement blessée rentrons ! Fit Carla toujours en pleure.

-Oui allons- y.

Et ils partirent tout dans la direction de la guilde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pendant ce temps…

Depuis le repère un peu hors de Magnolia, Des rires diabolique se fessait entendre. Ce repère que l'on appelait repère maudit, tombait de plus en plus en ruine. Cependant cette endroit ou normalement on entendait des cries de souffrance et des cries de terreur, cette fois ce fut des rires à la fois diabolique et heureux.

-Ha haha alors ma petite, tu as voulu t'échapper et pour cela tu es allé au bonne endroit. Oh moins j'aurai déjà quelque information. La jeune femme lui sourie. En face d'elle, se tenait une blondinette aux yeux bleu vert, la regarder avec une haine non dissimulé.

-Allons, allons dit moi plutôt ce que tu as trouvé sur eux au lieu de me regarder comme sa.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Répond moi Misaki ! Cria la jeune femme.

-Je ne te dirais rien Mi… elle ne put finir, qu'elle se pris un coup dans le ventre.

-Oh vraiment alors souhaite tu vraiment voir t'es amis mourir pour toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais sont regard répondait a sa place. Bien sur que non elle ne le souhaitait pas, ils l'avaient sauvée d'une mort certaine. Mais elle ne dirait rien elle.

-Très bien ! Il suffit de demander. Elle fit claquée ses doigts et deux hommes très grand et musclé s'avancèrent vers elle. Elle ne vit pas leur visage, la faible lumière ne lui permettait pas.

-Faites la bien souffrir. Puis sur ses mots elle s'en alla laissant la jeune femme livré à elle-même.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

La jeune rouquine commençais à être a court de magie, mais continuais malgré tout à se battre avec férocité. L'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, était lui aussi en très mauvais état.

-Je dois reconnaitre que tu es forte Titania. Admit-il. Mais tu ne me battras pas.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Fit-elle en souriant.

Ils continuèrent de se battre. Mais Erza était déjà à cour de magie la faisant mettre un genou à terre.

-Arg ! Fit-elle en voyant l'homme s'approcher d'elle.

-Ma proposition tiens toujours. Sourit-t-il vicieusement.

\- Va bruler en enfer ! Cria-t-elle.

L'homme s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsque :

-Méteor !

Suite a sa, l'homme sa pris une multitude de coups qui le firent tomber, inconscient. Erza reconnue bien vite la personne qui était venu a son secours.

-Est-ce-que sa va Erza ?

-Jellal… oui sa peu aller, mais je suis a court de magie.

-Sa va aller, je vais te ramener. Fit-il avec un sourire

Elle lui sourit en retour.

\- Prenons-le avec nous, on pourrait en tirer quelque chose. Fit Erza la mine sérieuse. Au fait que fait tu la ?

-Fairy Tail ma demander de l'aide pour aider votre nouvelle amie… Misaki c'est sa ?

-Oui c'est sa, je suppose qu'on ta tout expliqué.

-Oui.

Sans plus de choses, Erza essaya de se lever, mais étant extrêmement fatiguée suite a son combat, elle ne put faire un pas.

-C'est pas vrai ! Bouda t-elle.

-Heum, tu veux que je te porte ? Demanda t-il rougissant légèrement.

-Et bien,… c'est-à-dire que… oui… Bafouilla t-elle en rougissant également.

Jellal ne perdit pas beaucoup de temps a la porté, le problème était de prendre l'homme inconscient.

-Mais comment fait-on pour prendre le type la ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis sur ton dos donc on va le trainer avec une corde. Fit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je…Je vois.

Ils s'exécutèrent et rentrèrent tranquillement à la guilde.

Coté Grey.

-Misaki ! Si tu m'entends essaye de me répondre !

Même si il hurlait sa, c'était probable que son ravisseur lui couvre la bouche. Il soupira et se remit à courir tout en criant son prénom. Plus sa allait et plus il se rapprochait de la sortit de Magnolia. Finalement, il arriva au sentier, près de la cabane abandonné ou émanait des cris de souffrance. Et il reconnu immédiatement la voix de Misaki. Son cœur se mit immédiatement à battre plus fort, tandis qu'il se précipita aussi vite qu'il le put aux porte de cette fameuse cabane. Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes, elles s'ouvrirent toute seule, à l'intérieur de la cabane tout semblait normal. Pourtant, les cris qu'il entendait étaient très près. Il s'avança lentement, méfiant. Il entendit derrière lui un grincement, le faisant se retourner très vite. Les portes finissaient de se refermer, le plongeant dans le noir total.

-C'est bien ma veine sa ! Fit-il légèrement énerver.

Il entendit des bruits de pas venir vers lui. Se qu'il entendait précisément était des talons. Il sentit quelque chose le gênée a son poignet droit. Il le regarda et vit un bracelet rose brillant. Lien sensoriel ? Pensa t-il. Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose donc il essaya de marcher sans trop faire de bruit. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il trébucha sur quelque chose de non identifier. Et tomba bruyamment. Les pas s'arrêtèrent tout a coup.

-Qui est la ?! Cria la voix féminine.

\- Et merde ! Se dit-il.

-Répond immédiatement si tu ne veux pas passer un mauvais car d'heure ! fit-elle sur le même ton.

Grey se releva lentement et sortit de sa cachette avec peine, manquant de trébucher un nombre incalculable de fois.

La femme alluma un feu avant de regarder Grey, il reconnu tout de suite la femme qui avait blessée Wendy. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oh ! Le beau jeune homme de tout à l'heure… elle s'approcha de lui sensuellement. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Il la regarda avec mépris.

-Ah ton avis qu'est-ce que je veux ? fit-il avec une voix calme mais froide à la fois. Ou est Misaki ? demanda t-il. Et puis qui est tu ? Que voulez-vous à Misaki ?

-Doucement mon chou, fit elle Je suis Ayusawa Aoi, ce qu'on veut d'elle haha comme si j'allais te le dire mais laisse donc cette idiote ce faire maltraiter et laisse moi te faire du bien.

Elle était à quelque millimètre des lèvres de Grey.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Elle était à quelque millimètre des lèvres de Grey.

D'un mouvement rapide et vif, Grey se mit derrière elle, il lui attrapa l'épaule et invoqua une épée de glace. Puis il la mit sous sa gorge.

-Je te le répète une dernière fois, ou est Misaki ? Il commença à perdre patience.

La jeune femme commençait à ne plus savoir que faire, lorsqu'elle sentit la prise de Grey se resserra, la faisant pousser un léger gémissement de douleur. Il approcha son épée de glace de sa gorge faisant couler un petit filet de sang.

-Très bien, je vais te dire ou elle se trouve, mais je t'en pris arrête ! Fit-elle.

Il desserra sa prise sur elle, et elle tomba au sol.

-Alors ?

-Elle… elle est dans le sous-sol, des grosses brutes son avec elle mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font avec elle sa doit faire 3 bonne heure qu'ils sont avec elle. Fit-elle en se relevant.

Grey serra le poing, en jurant. De quel droit il touchait à Misaki. SA Misaki. Attend une minute, pourquoi disait-il sa Misaki ? Il ne la connaissait que très peu mais il se sentait plus proche que les autres avec elle, c'était un fait, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi il voulait être sur que personne a par lui la touche ? Il secoua la tête. Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour réfléchir a sa.

-Ah ! Au fait, lève ce que tu as fait à Wendy, sinon je te tue. Il la regarda avec un regard tellement froid qu'elle en eu des frissons.

Puis il partit. La jeune femme le regarda partir avec un regard effrayer puis elle ferma les yeux et un cercle lumineux apparu a ses pieds.

-Voila, elle sera sauvée normalement. Murmura t-elle.

Grey continuait d'avancer restant sur ses gardes. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il débouche sur un escalier qui descendait certainement au sous-sol. Il le descendit, et une odeur nauséabonde le pris d'un coup.

-Arg ! Mais c quoi sa ? Pourquoi sa pue comme sa ? Fit-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Du sang, des cadavres, des blessés. Son cœur se mis a se a battre plus fort. Misaki ! Lui fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Il se mit à courir, regardant a droite, a gauche, derrière, devant, en bas, au dessus de sa tête absolument par tout. Les cris venaient de s'arrêter, puis ils reprirent encore plus fort qu'avant. Il eu un pincement au cœur, tout en continuant de courir. Elle souffrait et il ne pouvait rien faire, enfin pour le moment ce dit-il. Il vit une porte en bois, tacheté de sang entrouverte. Il s'arrêta, puis marcha jusqu'à cette fameuse porte. Il regarda, puis il écarquilla les yeux. Misaki était attaché au mur avec des chaines, son corps était en sang, mais on voyait bien qu'il ne lui restait que sa culote. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte, et hurla de toutes ses forces :

-NE TOUCHER PAS A MISAKI !

Les deux grosse brute se retournèrent instinctivement mais trop tard pour eux Grey était déjà derrière eux.

-VOUS ALLEZ PAYER POUR CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT !

Grey voyait rouge, il ne faisait plus distinction de la réalité tant il était en colère.

-C…cal…calme-t…calme-toi… Grey… Fit une petite voix faible.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. Puis il se retourna vers Misaki. Elle était en pleure, et souffrait énormément. C'est à cet instant qu'Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Jellal, Ultear, Meldy, Carla et Happy arrivèrent. Et lorsqu'ils virent Grey, ils furent surpris. Il regardait Misaki, sans bouger, les deux brutes gravement blessés. Puis il s'avança vers elle, et il l'a pris dans ses bras, et lui dit :

-Je suis désolé…vraiment désolé.

Il le répétait inlassablement jusqu'à ce que Natsu lui donne un coup au visage. Il tomba par terre, il se releva et refit la même chose. Misaki elle, s'était évanouie. Puis Erza pris les devant, elle s'avança vers lui décolla Grey puis fit :

-C'est bon Wendy, soigne-la enfin un minimum.

-Oui.

Wendy s'approcha de la jeune fille, et la soigna. Chose qui surpris tout le monde : elle guérie totalement.

-Mais… pourquoi a-t-elle guérie entièrement ? fit Wendy.

-Son bouclier magique a du cédé. Fit Erza. Il faut être encore plus vigilant qu'avant. Maintenant ils sont suceptibles de prendre son pouvoir a n'importe quel moment.

-Que doit-on faire dans ce cas la ? Demanda Meldy.

-Il faudra toujours quelqu'un avec elle, c'est la seule solution. Reprit Erza.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune fille à terre sur les cuisses de Wendy, évanouie. Un dur combat l'attendait.

Suite a sa, ils rentrèrent tous a la guilde, prévenir qu'ils avaient retrouvé Misaki. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla Erza lui expliqua la situation. Grey était rentré chez lui, il avait besoin de réfléchir il ne comprenait pourquoi il voyait Misaki comme sa propriété ? Il n'avait la réponse et cela le frustrait.

Grey se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant, sa tête remplis de question sans réponses. Et toute c'est question était orienté vers une seule personne : Misaki. Il soupira de nouveau, il ne pouvait demander de l'aide à personne sans que la personne lui pose des questions. Il ne s'avait que faire a par ce posé ces questions. Pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien ? Il se fichait pas mal des filles justes quand il en avait besoin rien de plus. Juste pour une nuit, sa lui suffisait alors pourquoi avec elle ce n'est pas la même chose ? A force de se torturer l'esprit il commença à avoir mal a la tête. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose.

Les jours passait et tout devenait encore plus bizarre. En fait personne a par lui et Wendy pour la soigné ne devait toucher Misaki car sinon il s'énervait. Lorsque des personnes lui parlaient c'était la même chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne supportait pas de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Puis il eu ce petit incident, Misaki aidait Mirajane à servir des tables et elle avait renversé son plateau faisant casser tout les verres qu'il y avait. Jellal, qui était resté avec eux (plus pour Erza) c'était pencher pour l'aider a ce relever et Grey est arrivé repoussant la main de Jellal. Elle l'avait regardée surprise.

Toute la guilde avait remarqué le changement de Grey sauf Misaki mais personne n'osait lui en parler.

Le maitre était dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse pour le conseil. Il soupira il trouvait cela ennuyeux mais n'avais pas le choix.

Mirajane arriva dans son bureau pour lui donné un verre de bière toujours avec son habituel sourire.

-Maitre, voila votre verre.

-Oh ! Merci Mirajane. Dit se n'est pas trop calme ?

-Et bien disons que Grey a mis tout le monde dans l'embarra.

-Comment sa ? Fit le maitre

Mirajane lui expliqua l'histoire puis retourna au bar laissant le maitre hilare.

-Alors comme sa Grey est jaloux ? Haha j'ai hâte de voir se qui se passera pendant les prochains jours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mais bon sang ! Vous n'êtes que des incapables ! Heureusement que j'ai envoyé Sting et Rogue enquêter ! Mais merde ! Vous êtes des mage oui ou non ?!

Continuant de les maltraités elle ne vit pas tout de suite la jeune femme brune arrivant.

-Maitresse, un message vient d'être envoyer et est signer de Rogue et Sting.

-Tien donc, montre moi sa ! Fit-elle en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Aah intéressant. Nous pourrons bientôt commencer.

Souriant sournoisement la jeune femme partit dans ses appartements.


End file.
